After
by Naomi Tachi
Summary: This is my contest entry for a Hunger Games SYOT,but more about that inside. Rated T because I'm paranoid,and I hope the Genres are accurate. If not, please tell me and I will have them fixed! Otay,this is about the dead tributes and their feelings/actions during the final battle and after,when Jay is the victor. POVs include Angel, Jinx, Sharon, Slate, and normal POV. Please R&R!


Hello! This here is a one-shot entry for **RanLei**'s contest for her beautiful Hunger Games SYOT, Twisted Wonderland. If you have not read it, shame on you! Since likes are impossible here, I'll just tell ya to find it and check it out cause it is _**AWSOME!**_

The contest is to write out the reactions of the dead tributes to Jay's sorrow as the victor. I'd appreciate it if anyone could tell me about spelling errors, cause I'm pretty awful at spelling...

Well, I think that's about it for my Authors Note. I hope you all enjoy it, I worked really hard on it! Please reveiw and let me know what you think, Meipah! :3

* * *

Angel POV~

I can't believe that it's finally over. The Hunger Games that we all- everyone except Jay, that is- died for.

Was any of it worth it? Was everyone killing each other for their own survival really worth it? When I look down at all the pain and agonizing suffering that Jay feels, hidden behind his stoic emptiness, I think not. What if we had refused to fight? What if we had all killed ourselves instead, leaving no sin of taking another's life to bloody our hands? Thankfully, neither me nor Jerry had had to sin that way. We had died too soon.

But what if I had won? If I had to see Jerry and Slate die, while I lived on, I would probably be in a much worse state than Jay is in, now. I'd be drowning in my own shameless guilt. Why should anybody in the Hunger Games live, when so many others have died? Just to amuse the citizens of the Capitol?

Maybe, someday, someone would free the country of Panem from its seemingly endless fate. Maybe the time of endless traumatizing pain, anger, malice, and indescribable sorrow may finally end. In another world where friends didn't have to watch each other die, lovers could love without the constant fear of knowing that one of you had to die, and enemies didn't have to kill each other to survive.

I looked up at Jerry, who was setting on the couch next to me. He looked down at me, and we both smiled as he leaned down to kiss me.

Here, in my own world, with Jerry and Slate by my side, Jay and the world of sorrow was meaningless. That wasn't my world now, and it would never be again. And even though I was dead, and would never be able to see my family and friends back in District 6, I was more than happy as I was. I had found the love of my life in the arena, and even though we had died, it was the only way we could have been together.

I had never felt so complete and happy as I did in this after life. I have no regrets.

* * *

Jinx POV~

I watched the final battle with bated breath, screaming on the inside from anticipation. "You can do it, Aster..." I whispered in determination. Aster would win, I was sure of it. I believed in him.

I watched as Aster, brave and strong and fast, berated Jay, attack after attack. With the force of the attacks that Aster used, it was no surprize to see that Jay was wearing down, his movements beginning to slow as he gasped. He was getting tired, and it was no competition of stamina and will power.

And just as soon as I was sure he was going to make the final blow, that my Aster would win and defeat Jay, something unexpected happened. Jay drove his knife in Asters arm in a usually only minor wound. But it was no minor wound, as Aster began to convulse, screaming at the top of his lungs in such agonizing pain that my heart stops. My body shuts down in terror as I watch the sparks fly from the electric wires, hear the buzzing mixed in with the screams of the boy I love.

Suddenly, all goes quiet as both Aster and Jay pass out. _Dammit! _I curse inside, desperately, searching for any sign of life from Aster. But I can't find any, in Aster or Jay. Neither seem to be able to finish the fight, and a winner hadn't been declared, so they both still had to be alive.

When I was sure that the Gamemakers would have to interfere somehow, I saw something strange. The faded appearance of a boy loomed over Jay, and I swear I could see right through him. _Was that the 'Vincent' Jay always claimed to be speaking to?_ That was the only explanation that made sence. Who else could be there in the arena?

The apparition of Vincent _faded _into Jay. I looked on in shock and horror as Vincent possessed Jay's body. My mind went numb, my mouth dry. I started shaking, could only vaguely feel the weight of a hand on my shoulder, and the soothing sound a voice trying to comfort me, but I couldn't hear the words. I couldn't recognize the voice, either. Couldn't form a single word in my mind.

Because for me, there was nothing but the color red, and the sickly sound of flesh being torn and blood squirting as Jay, or Vincent, drove the blade of his knife into Aster's heart.

Something inside me snapped, and I couldn't breathe. There was something wet on my face. Was it raining? But I didn't think it could rain here. I brought my hand to my face, and felt the trail of water that had leaked from my eyes. _I was crying? When did I..? _

But I didn't have time to think about when I had started crying, because someone turned me around and held me in a tight embrace. My first instinct was to push away from the bastard who was trying to hug me, even if it turned out to be Slate. I shoved and tried to get away, but when the person spoke, I instantly froze.

"It's okay now, Jinx." He whispered lovingly. "I'm here now, you don't have to cry." I lifted my head from his chest, and looked into the smiling face of the boy I loved. The boy who had just died right before my very eyes.

"Aster?" I whispered, filled with sorrow because he had to died. He gently wiped a tear from my cheek, looking at me with such warmth, happiness, and love. "It's alright." He said. "I'm happy as I am now. I'm free from the demands and expectations of my dad, Jinx. And I can be here-"

But I didn't listen to what he had to say. I pounded his chest with my fists, yelling, "Pendejo! You could have lived! You _should have lived!_ Jay cheated, it isn't fair!" Aster gently gripped my wrists and held me still.

"I can be here, Jinx." He continued. "With you, the only girl I'll ever love. If I would have won instead of Jay, I know now that I never would have really lived. I would have died every day I had to be without you. I love you, Jinx, I love you so much."

He looked at me with such longing, with a pleading look on his face. Silently begging me to calm down, to understand that he was more than happy to die, because that meant that we could be together. And a silent part of me was glad too, but I didn't want to admit it, because it felt like such a terrible thing. To be happy that the person I love died just so that I could be with him.

"Yeah." I said, smiling. "I love you too, Aster." And then he leaned down and we kissed, a flood of fireworks and sparks exploding on my lips. It was like magic, or a drop of water on a hot day. It was... _undescribable. _

By the end, I could feel my face heat up. It was the first time I had ever kissed Aster, and it was a little embarrassing...

But not as embarrassing as when I noticed that all the tributes were in the room circling us, watching us and smiling as if we were the entertainment. My face exploded in a hue of red that seemed unnatural for any human to turn, dead or not. Even Slate was there, smiling happily at our public display of affection. _Traitor. _I vowed to get back at him later.

Everyone, at seeing the shade of red my face had become, started laughing at my expense, which only made my face redder, if that was possible. So I just buried my face in Asters chest, hiding my discomfort and embarrassment. I was the Hell Angel, after all! What was wrong with me?

That's when I realized that love is both a persons greatest asset, and a persons greatest weakness.

* * *

Sharon POV~

I watched as the battle played out. It was no surprize for me to see that when Jay started to slow down, he was only faking it. Trying to make Aster let down his guard so he'd think he had the upper hand. But then- Zap! Aster was down for the count!

But so was Jay, I realized in horror as both boys fell to the ground. Minutes passed by, and neither looked like they would be getting up any time soon. "Get up, Jay" I pleaded in a whisper.

I wanted Jay to get up, but I wasn't expecting to see Vincent for a split second, before he faded into Jay and _took over his body. _The possessed Jay then walked over to Aster, and Vincent apologized as he rammed his knife into Aster heart. A boom resounded, and it was all over.

I yelled in delight. My baby brother had actually won! I couldn't imagine what I'd do if he had died. What is Jinx doing in the face of Asters death? I turned to look at her, and she looked so broken. I was surprized to see her, the Hell Angel, crying.

But then the boy who held her shoulder backed away, and instead, Aster kneeled behind her, turned her around, and hugged her. I watched as the two interacted and kissed, happy that the two were happy in the face of Asters death.

But I was not given such happiness. No, instead, I had to watch as my baby brother withered away, only the shell of who he used to be. He wouldn't eat or sleep. I watched him all the time. The only person who watched him more than I did was the boy who had held Jinx's shoulder. I believed his name was Slate, but I didn't know why he was always there, watching my brother with such a look of desperation.

One day, when the two of us were the only ones watching, I suddenly broke down. I couldn't help but cry at the look on Jays face when he was in Tobias's district. It was all too much for me to bear.

"It's okay, Sharon." Slate was suddenly beside me, wiping a tear from my face. "Jay's not happy now, but someday he'll be here with you and everyone else. He'll know that nothing was his fault, and that you love him. His pain now isn't something that you should be sad about. Eventually, time will heal his wounds, and he may be able to smile again. But feeling sorry for him won't ever help him."

He was right. I could feel sad and fall into despair, but that wouldn't help Jay. I needed to be strong for when he does come. He'd feel terrible if he knew that I had felt sad, and I knew that that's not what he wanted. I had to hold my head high and be strong for him, even if I couldn't help him. What kind of big sister would I be if I fell apart too?

"Thank you, Slate." I said, and I left him to continue watching my brother. I didn't need to watch as often as I did anymore, because even if I did, there would be nothing I could do.

And I was okay with that.

* * *

Slate POV~

I had put my hand on Jinx's shoulder, told her that everything was going to be okay, but I couldn't help her. I was hopeless, I couldn't do anything for her, or for anyone else for that matter. I could only step aside and watch as Aster brought her back from the depth of despair. I could only laugh with everyone else at the look on her face as she realized that everyone had watched her kiss Aster. I could only pretend not to feel useless.

And the feeling only increased as I watched Jay whither away. Most people couldn't stand to watch him for very long, but I couldn't look away. The more I sat and watched, the more helpless I felt, but I couldn't stop. I hated myself for being so powerless.

I'd take his place if I could. I'd die a thousand times for every tribute if I could. Why the hell couldn't I!? I can't look anyone in the eyes anymore. I can't find a reason to smile. I try to fake a smile, but it only comes out strained and hollow.

I tried to comfort Sharon, even though I'd never spoken to her before. I didn't think I'd be able to say anything great, but I somehow found the words. I was able to make her feel better, if only for a little bit.

But nothing could make me feel better. I couldn't heed my own advice, listen to my own words. I was only drowning in my own despair, and I wasn't fighting it. I was letting it drag me down.

But then there was Angel and Jerry, Aster and Jinx, Kalina and Scorpii. My friends during the arena... they were all coupled together, so I had stopped being around them. I was only the third wheel, anyways. But there was also Kaiden, my only alliance member who wasn't with another one of my alliance members. But he was normally with Lynn and Alice, so I tried not to bother him too much, and we weren't all that close anyways.

But now, all seven of them were standing before me with worried looks on their faces. "Are you okay, Slate?" Jinx asked. "We've been really worried about you..." Angel said, and Jerry nodded to confirm it. Why were they worried about me? I didn't think anyone had noticed.

"I'm fine." I replied instantly, but it was a lie, and I saw that no one believed it.

"We're your friends, Slate. Tell us what's wrong, please." Kalina pleaded, and I couldn't stand to look at any of them. I looked away and said nothing.

"You've been here for all of us!" Jinx exclaimed, surprizing me. I looked back at the group of my friends, wide eyed, as she continued. "Even though you could have killed Aster, even though he was an enemy, you saved his life. You've shown us kindness that we never thought we'd see in the arena!"

"You made me feel like I was someone." Jerry said. "Not just a part of the background."

Scorpii spoke next, hesitantly. "Even though I died, you did save my life. It didn't matter who the person was, you've always cared. About everyone."

"You helped me with my revenge, and showed me kindness I'd never really seen before in my entire life." Kaiden added.

"What we mean, is that you've helped all of us." Jinx said, this time in a softer voice. "And we all really appreciate it. Which is why we're all sad that you've been acting, well... Well, a bit like Jay, actually. And we want to help you. That's what friends are for."

I looked around at everyone's faces, and saw that everyone felt that way. And, suddenly, I felt so stupid. I didn't need to be holding everything in on my own. I didn't need to feel so alone. Because I wasn't alone, I had all these great friends right in front of me the entire time. It's not something that I'm used to. I'm used to being alone...

"Okay..." I said, smiling up at the faces of all my friends, and then I told them how I felt, and I felt so much better with them near.

I knew that I'd never have to be alone again.

* * *

Normal POV~

Everyone sat together as they watched Jay. There was no bickering of the districts, no fighting or laughing or joy. There was only despair as they watched on, helpless to end the suffering of the one tribute who had not died. There were no smiles, not even on the faces of the careers. No one liked to see suffering like this. Because the feeling of pain the careers so much loved to watch, was completely different than the hollow, dry, bitter pain that Jay had to face.

Katharine A. McKinnon, Cly Bove, December Halley, Nate Brenner, Sharon Fortran, Kai Leoni, Issac Blackfin, Kenna Sebastien, Indigo Flux, Angel Semifer, Jerry Sawyer, Kalina Ashdon, Kaiden Sooner, Jinx Ramirez, Slate Arthur, Norra Eris, Jarrod Hayes, Brooklynn Crystals, Tobias Milit, Alice de Angelo, Aster Marino, Percella Aquarius, and Scorpii Aquarius. Those were the names of all the tributes who had died in the eighteenth Hunger Games.

Some of them had killed each other, some of them died by mutts, but all of them were dead. It wasn't something debatable, it was a part of fate that each and every one of them had to accept. All they could do was watch the living, now. They were no longer a part of that world.

But with the bonds they had created during the Hunger Games, they weren't sad or lonely. And for those who didn't have any bonds- well, the certainly had enough time to form them. It was much easier to accept death when you were surrounded by your friends. And maybe a piece of the world was missing, but that piece would be filled one day, and Jay would be welcomed with open arms.

Jay had won. He had faced the demons of winning the Hunger Games, he had carried the weight of his sister and his best friend's death on his shoulder. He had killed and cried, and lived more than he ever had lived in the Hunger Games. And when the Hunger Games had ended, he had died more so than any of the other tributes. He had changed. And even though he had killed, no one really held it against him.

They couldn't blame him for trying to live. For living. That was the point of the Hunger Games, after all.

The person who won always suffered the most.


End file.
